Tao the Favorit Uke's of the School
by WHO Yizi OsHztWyf
Summary: [HIATUS] Tao si namja manis yang mendapat gelar 'Uke Terfavorit' disekolahnya. Bagaimana cara ia menghadapi para seme yang selalu mengganggunya? Dan siapa yang akan dipilihnya menjadi kekasih agar terlepas dari kejaran-kejaran para seme tersebut? FanTao/KrisTao, HunTao, ChanTao, KaiTao, BaekTao. Other! Seme. Tao! Uke.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanTao, KaiTao, BaekTao

Other : Xi Luhan, D.o Kyungsoo, Choi Siwon(OC), Min Yoogi(OC).

Genre : Romance, Humor Gagal, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, boyXboy, Typo(s), Alur Gaje

Summary : Tao siNamja manis yang mendapat gelar 'Uke Terfavorit' disekolahnya. Bagaimana cara ia menghadapi para seme yang selalu mengganggunya? Dan siapa yang akan dipilihnya menjadi kekasih agar terlepas dari kejaran-kejaran para seme tersebut?

Disclaimer : Semua cast Milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing2. Author pinjem doang(?)

don't Like Yaoi don't Read.  
DON'T PLAGIAT!

Chapter 1

SW High School, sebuah sekolah menengah atas khusus namja terpopuler dikorea selatan. Memiliki fasilitas terlengkap dan tidak hanya menerima siswa dari kalangan atas, tapi juga dari kalangan bawah. Sebuah nilai plus untuk sekolah ini. Para Siswa juga dibebaskan dengan berbagai macam gaya asal masih mematuhi aturan yang sudah ditetapkan.

Disalah satu kelas yang tak lain adalah kelas X-A terlihat sangat ramai bak pasar diskon. Hiruk-pikuk dikelas itu bahkan bisa memekakan telinga siapapun. Bagaimana tidak? Ada yang berteriak, menyanyi, saling beradu mulut dan sebagainya.  
Disalah satu kursi yang dikelilingi beberapa namja tampan duduk seorang namja manis -Huang Zi Tao- dengan kantung mata hitam samar bak seekor panda. Memiliki hidung mancung, bibir mungil merah merekah, rambut berwarna Merah gelap, dan beberapa tindik ditelinganya -Bayangkan Tao di MV Wolf.

"Tao, aku membawakanmu boneka panda."

"Boneka pandamu sudah banyak Tao. Lebih baik coklat ini saja."

"Jangan dengarkan Tao, Coklat bisa membuat gigimu berlubang. Lebih baik Cake dariku saja."

"Cake juga makanan manis Daehyun. Tao, lebih baik gula-gula dariku saja."

"Yakk Minho, Lalu gula-gula itu rasanya apa huh?"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Tao. Lebih baik Nasi Goreng Kimchi dariku saja."

"Thunder, nasi goreng itu tidak bergizi. Tao, Ramyeon buatanku saja."

"Lalu Ramyeon itu menurutmu Bergizi Minhyuk?"

"Jangan hiraukan orang-orang Gila ini Tao. Makanan yang mereka bawa tidak sehat. Lebih baik es krim dariku."

"Kau Pikir Es Krim dipagi hari itu sehat Taehyung?"

Tao memutar matanya bosan. Ayolah siapa yang tidak bosan jika setiap hari kau dikerumuni Namja-Namja menyebalkan seperti mereka -Menurut Tao.

Dua namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata memasuki kelas tersebut.  
"Minggir semua!" Seru Namja yang paling tinggi. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan membuatnya seperti seorang pangeran dinegeri dongeng. Mata setajam elangnya mampu membuat siapapun terpaku -Wu Yi Fan.

"Minggir-minggir, pangeran mau lewat." Ucap namja Tampan lainnya berambut keriting dengan senyum lebarnya -Park Chanyeol.

"PD sekali kau Chanyeol? Bahkan lebih tampan aku darimu."

"Kau tampan didunia mimpi Minhyuk. Huahaha." Ucap Chanyeol dan tertawa keras.

"Kau yang bermim-"

Kriing Kriing

_Ucapan Minhyuk terhenti saat mendengar bel masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Ia berjalan keluar diikuti beberapa namja lainnya yang berstatus bukan dari kelas X-A tersebut.  
Berbeda dengan Wufan dan Chanyeol yang malah makin mendekati seorang Namja Manis.  
"Hey baby / Hey Princess." Sapa Wufan dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Pagi Wufan Sunbae, Chanyeol Sunbae." Balas Tao dan tersenyum manis.

"Baby, aku ingin mengajakmu dinner mal-"

"Morning Class." Sapa Namja Tampan yang tidak terlalu tinggi memakai jas Hitam. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa buku tebal.

"Morning Seongsaenim."

"Wu-"

Brukk

Brukk

Semua siswa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat dua namja yang terjatuh saling menindih.

"Yakk Jongin, Turun dari tubuhku. Kau berat sekali bodoh." Teriak Namja Tampan berambut pelangi.

"Aku tidak berat. Kau saja yang terlalu kurus Oh Sehun."

"Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku Kkamjong."

"Aku tidak takut padamu Albino Pu-"

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdebat disitu Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin? Sudah terlambat, membuat onar lagi." Ujar Suho menatap tajam Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun dan Jongin berdiri dan Membungkuk Sopan.  
"Maaf Suho Seongsaenim, Kami tidak akan mengulangi."

"Baiklah, Silahkan Duduk!"  
"Wufan, Chanyeol, kembali kekelas kalian!"

"Tidak. Biarkan aku disini." Ucap Wufan.

"Ya, biarkan aku disini juga." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kemba-"

"Ayolah Suho Seongsaenim, biarkan aku disini menemani Istriku." Ucap Wufan memeluk Tao seduktif.

"Yakk wufan sunbae, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tubuh kekasihku!" Teriak Sehun.

Wufan hanya menatap Sehun dingin.  
"Suho seongsaenim, jangan marah-marah. Salah satu keluargaku wajahnya berkerut akibat sering marah-marah kau tau?" Ujar Wufan dengan wajah datarnya.

Suho memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sudah makanannya sehari-hari menghadapi siswa seperti Wufan.  
"Siapa?" Tanya Suho Malas.

"Kakekku" Jawab Wufan Acuh.

"Bwahahaha." Sontak ucapan Wufan membuat seisi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diam!"  
"Tentu saja wajahnya berkerut Wufan, karna dia sudah Tua."

"Tidak, Bukan karna itu."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu Saja karna faktor bertambahnya umur."

"WU YI FAN!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanTao, KaiTao BaekTao

Other : Xi Luhan, D.o Kyungsoo, Choi Siwon(OC), Min Yoogi (OC)

Genre : Romance, Humor Gagal, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, boyXboy, Typo(s) , Alur Gaje

Summary : Tao siNamja manis yang mendapat gelar 'Uke Terfavorit' disekolahnya. Bagaimana cara ia menghadapi para seme yang selalu mengganggunya? Dan siapa yang akan dipilihnya menjadi kekasih agar terlepas dari kejaran-kejaran para seme tersebut?

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik tuhan dan diri sendiri. Author cuma pinjem(?)

Chapter 2

"Tidak Perlu berteriak seongsaenim. Aku tidak tuli." Ujar Wufan acuh.

Suho menghela nafas berat dan kembali memijit pelipisnya pelan.  
"Wufan, kembali kekelas sekarang. Kau ini bersekolah untuk belajar atau pacaran?" Tanya Suho Lembut.

"Aku bersekolah untuk 'Belajar Pacaran' tentunya." Kata Wufan menatap Tao.

"Buahahaha, Ahahaha." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat seisi kelas mengerutkan kening bingung.  
"Eh? Kenapa kalian tidak tertawa?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang Lucu Chanyeol?"

"Seongsaenim, tadi itu sangat lucu."

"Kalau lucu kenapa hanya kau yang tertawa?" Kata Suho menatap tajam Chanyeol. Benar-benar siswa aneh, pikirnya.  
"Sudahlah. Sehun, Jongin, bisakah kalian tidak rebutan tempat duduk sehari saja?" Lanjut Suho. Pantas saja bukan tidak ada guru yang mau mengajar diKelas X-A itu. Lihat saja kelakuan muridnya seperti apa. Bahkan Suholah yang ditugaskan mengajar semua mata pelajaran dikelas tersebut.

"Seongsaenim ini kan ku- Yakk Jongin!"

"Albino! Jangan menarik telingaku!"

"Kau juga menarik telingaku Kkamjong! Ini kursiku!"

"Tidak, Ini kursiku!"

Para siswa dikelas tersebut hanya memutar matanya bosan. Seakan kejadian itu sudah hal biasa bagi mereka.

"Sehun! Jongin! Push Up 50 kali!" Ucap Suho nyaris berteriak.

"Seongsaenim, bagaimana kalau aku Push Up dengan Tao sebagai alasnya." Ujar Jongin menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.  
Sontak beberapa Seme dikelas tersebut menDeath Glare Jongin dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'Jangan-menyentuh-tao-seujung-kukupun-atau-kau-akan-mati'.

"Heey Hitam, berani kau menyentuh istriku kupastikan kau tidak lagi berpijak dibumi!" Ujar Wufan menatap tajam Jongin.

"Tao itu calon istriku!"

"Jangan Bermimpi Chanyeol sunbae."

BRAKK

Suho menggebrak meja didepannya kasar. Ia juga punya batas kesabaran bukan.  
"Diam! Kalian sulit sekali diatur huh?"

"Yakk Kkamjong, itu tempat dudukku!"

"Diamlah, Kalian membuatku pusing. Dan apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan Suho seongsaenim? Wufan sunbae, Chanyeol sunbae kembali kekelas kalian at-"

TOK TOK TOK

Ucapan Tao terputus saat mendengar pintu kelas mereka diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk." Ujar Suho.

Ceklek

Seorang Namja tampan dewasa -Choi Siwon- memasuki kelas tersebut diikuti seorang namja manis sekaligus cantik berambut kecoklatan.  
"Maaf mengganggu Suho seongsaenim." Ujar Siwon.

"Gwaenchana Tuan Choi." Balas Suho sembari berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Anak-anak, dia anak baru disini. Dia akan menjadi murid dikelas X-A juga. Berteman baiklah dengannya." Kata Siwon memegang pundak namja manis tersebut.  
"Perkenalkan dirimu nak!" Lanjut Siwon.

"Annyeong, Min Yoogi imnida. Panggil saja Suga. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap namja manis bernama Suga dengan membungkukkan badannya sopan. Beberapa Seme tersenyum menatapnya.

"Suga, kau cantik sekali. Apa kau punya kekasih? Namaku Rapmon." Ujar salah seorang Namja dikursi paling depan.

"Gomawo. Kau juga tampan Rapmon-ssi." Ucap Suga tersenyum ramah. Matanya beralih menatap beberapa namja tampan yang mengelilingi sebuah kursi yang diduduki seorang namja cantik.

"Silahkan duduk dikursi yang kosong Suga." Kata Suho tersenyum ramah.

"Baik seongsaenim."  
Suga duduk disebuah bangku kosong paling belakang. disampingnya terlihat seorang namja tampan sedikit terkesan cantik berambut pirang kemerahan.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Tao dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya.  
"Pagi Tao." Sapa Siwon menatap Tao lembut.

"Pagi Hyung." Balas Tao tersenyum manis. Kenapa Tao memanggil Siwon hyung? Jawabannya tentu saja karna Siwon sendiri yang memintanya.

"Jangan genit dengan Istriku." Ujar Wufan menatap Siwon sinis.

"PD sekali Wu."

"Dia memang Istriku."

"Aku yang akan menjadikannya istri."

"Yakk Choi Siwon! Kuhukum kau, Pel semua ruangan yang ada disekolah ini!"

Mata Siwon membulat sempurna mendengar Ucapan Wufan. Ayolah, sebenarnya siapa yang statusnya Kepala Sekolah disini, Pikir Siwon.

"WU YI FAN!"

Suga memperhatikan Namja yang berstatus kepala sekolahnya tengah berdebat dengan seorang murid. Sampai akhirnya teman sebangkunya menyapanya.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Taehyung."

"Salam kenal Taehyung. Dia siapa?" Tanya Suga pelan menunjuk Seorang namja cantik yang dikelilingi beberapa namja tampan.

"Yang mana?"

"Namja Cantik yang dikelilingi namja-namja itu."

"Oh, itu Huang Zi Tao. Dia Uke terfavorit disekolah ini."

"Oh begitu. Gomawo."

'Cih, sombong sekali. Lebih cantik juga aku. Tunggu permainanku nanti Zitao!.'

Please Reviewnya )


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanTao, KaiTao, BaekTao

Other : Xi Luhan, D.o Kyungsoo, Choi Siwon(OC), Min Yoogi(OC)

Genre : Romance, Humor Gagal, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, boyXboy, Typo(s), Alur Gaje

Summary : Tao siNamja manis yang mendapat gelar 'Uke Terfavorit' disekolahnya. Bagaimana cara ia menghadapi para seme yang selalu mengganggunya? Dan siapa yang akan dipilihnya menjadi kekasih agar terlepas dari kejaran-kejaran para seme tersebut?

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME. Author cuma minjem bentaran(?)

Don't Like Yaoi Don't Read!  
Don't Plagiat!

Chapter 3

Sekian lama dihadapkan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuat beberapa siswa bosan akhirnya bel pertanda waktunya istirahat berbunyi. Para siswapun langsung melesat keluar kelas. Ada yang kekantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong, ada yang lebih memilih membaca diperpustakaan dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya.

Namja cantik bernama Tao mulai mengemas barang-barangnya berniat menyusul temannya yang lain. Ia baru saja akan beranjak sebelum seorang namja manis memanggilnya.  
"Hey Tao." Sapa namja manis itu dan menghampiri Tao.

Tao menoleh lalu tersenyum mendapati teman barunya bernama Min Woohi atau Min Yoowi, siapalah namanya ia lupa, menghampirinya.  
"Hey eumph,"

"Min Yoogi, panggil aku Suga." Potong namja manis bernama Suga yang melihat kebingungan Tao.  
Tao menganggukan kepala imut dan kembali tersenyum manis.  
"Kau cantik sekali Tao. Sampai-sampai banyak sekali pria yang mengejarmu." Puji Suga yang membuat pipi tembam Tao merona.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.  
"Aku tidak cantik. Lebih cantik kau Suga." Balas Tao.

Suga berdecih kecil dan menatap tak suka namja cantik didepannya. Namun Tao adalah Tao, ia terlalu polos untuk mengerti arti tatapan Suga.  
"Munafik sekali," Desis Suga pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Tao.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Tak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Suga.  
"Maksudmu?"

"Ah tidak. Mari kecafetaria bersama. Aku belum tau seluk beluk sekolah ini." Pinta Suga sekedar untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tersenyum manis. Bukan senyum tulus tentunya.

Tao mengangguk, dan mengabaikan perkataan Suga tadinya.  
"Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu kecafetaria yang menyediakan makanan terenak disini." Ajak Tao dan mengenggam tangan Suga.

Deg..

'Kenapa tangan anak ini hangat sekali? Bahkan sangat nyaman berada didekatnya.' Suga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karna pikirannya barusan. Itu bukan tujuannya bukan? Jangan sampai aku terjebak dengan sifat polos anak ini, pikirnya.

Dilain tempat, disebuah karidor sekolah namja tinggi berambut Pirang yang tak lain adalah Wufan berjalan santai dengan Chanyeol disampingnya. Keduanya terlihat sangat dekat dan akrab. Itu karena mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Tetapi tidak saat itu berhubungan dengan Tao. Mereka akan terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan kalau sudah menyangkut namja cantik itu.  
"Wufan," Panggil Chanyeol.

"Hm." Wufan hanya berdehem kecil menanggapi panggilan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum sedikit? Kau itu datar sekali Wufan." Nasihat Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Smile is not My Style." Balas Wufan acuh.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal dengan tanggapan pria pirang disampingnya ini. Beberapa saat ia terdiam dan kembali tersenyum lebar saat sebuah ide briliant melintas dipikirannya.  
"Tao!" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit keras. Seakan seperti memanggil seseorang.

"Hah? Mana?. Mana?" Tanya Wufan sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya dan memutar kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sosok yang disebut Chanyeol.

"Bwahahaha,, Ahahaha." Tawa Chanyeol keras melihat kelakuan Wufan itu. Pria pirang itu terlihat sangat bodoh, pikirnya.

"Smile is not my style. Ahahaha." Ucapnya masih dengan tawanya yang menggelegar dan berlari meninggalkan Wufan yang masih setia memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Yakk! Dobi! Dasar TIANG LISTRIK berjalan!" Makinya kesal dengan menekan pada kalimat 'tiang listrik'.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.  
"Kalau dia tiang listrik berjalan, lalu aku ini apa?" Gumamnya pelan.  
"Ahahahaha," Tawanya kemudian. Ckckck, ternyata pangeran sekolah yang terkenal cool ini sangat, aneh.

Oke! Abaikan sang pangeran sekolah yang masih tertawa itu. Dicafe sekolah terlihat sangat ramai. Para siswa saling berebut untuk mendapat jatah makan siangnya lebih dulu. Kecuali seorang namja manis disudut ruangan yang hanya menatap penuh arti pada sebuah mangkuk berisi sup ditangannya.  
'Ini yang anda cari mungkin. Yang menelan serbuk ini akan sering mengantuk dan bertindak sesuatu diluar kesadarannya.'

Sinamja manis menyeringai dan menatap namja cantik yang tengah duduk dipojok cafe bersama teman-temannya. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama saat salah satunya melontarkan berbagai lelucon aneh.  
'Well, apa yang terjadi jika Tao memakan Sup ini?' Batin namja tersebut.

Ini udah author lanjut.  
Beribu maaf jika author blum bs balas reviewnya #Bow


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : KrisTao, HunTao, ChanTao, KaiTao, BaekTao

Other : Xi Luhan, D.o Kyungsoo, Choi Siwon(OC), Min Yoogi(OC)

Genre : Romance, Humor Gagal, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, boyXboy, Typo(s), Alur Gaje

Summary : Tao siNamja manis yang mendapat gelar 'Uke Terfavorit' disekolahnya. Bagaimana cara ia menghadapi para seme yang selalu mengganggunya? Dan siapa yang akan dipilihnya menjadi kekasih agar terlepas dari kejaran-kejaran para seme tersebut?

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME. Author cuma minjam

Chapter 4

Tao kini tengah duduk manis dimeja cafetaria paling sudut. Dihadapannya terdapat Luhan dan D.O.

Tao dan Luhan berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang mendengarkan D.O berbicara. Benar-benar memuakkan, pikir keduanya.

"Kalian tahu Xiumin? Kemarin siang aku memasak sup bersamanya," Ucap D.O antusias. Namun Tao dan Luhan hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengarnya. "Pertama-tama dia mendatangiku dirumah, lalu kami menonton drama bersama. Setelah itu kami berjalan-jalan kepantai dan berbelanja. Lalu kami ketaman, terus-"

"Ya! Eomma, kau itu ingin menceritakan cara memasak sup atau menceritakan semua yang kau lakukan seharian kemarin huh?" Potong Tao kesal.

D.O hanya terkekeh kecil dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Jangan panggil dia Eomma Taozi baby. Karena Eommamu hanya satu, yaitu aku." Sambung Luhan sembari mencubit kedua pipi Tao gemas.

"Ugh, sakit Luhan Eomma," Rengek Tao manja.

D.O menatap Luhan tajam. Ia melayangkan sebuah jitakan kecil dikepala Luhan. "Apa kau bilang Rusa jelek? Tao itu anakku!"

"Ya! Beraninya kau mengataiku Rusa jelek! Dan lagi, Taozi itu bayi mungilku!"

"Luhan Eomma, D.O Eomma, kalian berdua itu adalah Eommaku, jadi jangan bertengkar." Sergah Tao kesal. Sejujurnya Tao merasa sebal melihat Luhan dan D.O. Sebab kedua pria cantik itu sering sekali bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkannya. Keduanya selalu mengklaim jika Tao adalah anak mereka.

"Tapi Taozi, ak-" Ucapan Luhan terputus saat seorang pria manis menghampiri mereka.

"Hey Tao." Sapa pria manis itu. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah mangkuk berisi sup. Pria manis dengan Nametag Min Yoogi atau akrab disapa Suga itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Tao. Ia menyodorkan sup ditangannya pada Tao. "Ini untukmu Tao."

Tao tersenyum senang dan menerima sup itu. "Gomawo Suga-ssi," Ucap Tao riang.

Suga mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Luhan dan D.O sudah berhenti bertengkar sejak tadi. D.O dan Luhan kembari duduk. Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya.

"Ini makan siang kalian. Maaf sedikit lama," Ucapnya yeoja paruh baya itu lalu meletakkan nampan itu dimeja.

"Gwaenchana Jung Ahjumma," Balas Luhan dan D.O.

D.O mulai memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Lain dengan Luhan yang makan dengan pelan. Sedari tadi Luhan memperhatikan Tao dan namja bernama Suga. Entah kenapa ia merasa namja itu sedikit aneh. Sedikit banyak gerak-geriknya membuat Luhan curiga.  
'Sifatnya aneh sekali. Dia baik sekali dengan Tao, tetapi tatapan matanya pada Tao menyiratkan kebencian.' Batin Luhan.

Tao memakan Supnya dengan lahap.

"Enak Tao?" Tanya Suga saat melihat Tao memakan Sup pemberiannya dengan lahap.

Tao mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ini enak sekali Suga-ssi. Sekali lagi Gomawo."

.

.

Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas XII-A. Ia tengah menunggu Wufan. Chanyeol yang mulai merasa bosan kembali menginterupsi Wufan agar cepat menghampirinya. "Hoy Wufan! Cepatlah sedikit, kau memakan waktu hampir satu jam hanya untuk merapikan rambut pirangmu itu!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

Wufan yang mendengar seruan Chanyeol mulai melangkah menghampirinya. "Kau berisik sekali Chan-"

PLETAK

Belum sempat Wufan menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Chanyeol sudah melayang kekepalanya.

Wufan mengusap kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Beraninya kau memukul kepalaku Dobi!" Desis Wufan dengan nada tajam. Namun namja didepannya hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Chanyeol tak menanggapi ucapan Wufan. Ia membuat ancang-ancang untuk berlari agar ia lebih dulu menemui Tao.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Wufan sudah lebih dulu menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Mau kemana Dobi? Berlari mencari istriku huh?"

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Kau sok tahu sekali Wufan." Chanyeol menarik dasi Wufan saat tau Wufan akan lari. "Eits,, mau kemana Wu?"

Dan terjadilah aksi tarik menarik antara Wufan dan Chanyeol. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan aksi kegilaan dua pria tampan itu.

"Wufan sunbae, kau diminta Kim Seonsaengnim ke UKS sekarang,"

"UKS? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya sunbae segera ke UKS sekarang."

"Haha,, turuti saja Wufan. Aku akan menemui Tao ku dulu, pai-pai,"

Wufan mendengus sebal. Namun kakinya tetap ia langkahkan menuju UKS.

Tak berapa lama Wufan tiba didepan pintu UKS itu. Dan tanpa mengetuk sama sekali ia membuka pintu itu dan berjalan memasukinya. Dan pandangan tak terduga terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

.

.

.  
"Wufan gegeh~ Come here. Please Touch my body gehh~."

TBC


End file.
